


Never Ending Rivalry

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/F/M, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Erza and Mirajane have had a rivalry between them since their youth, one that has gone on even as they've grown up so it was only a matter of time that it would soon involve matters of the heart.





	Never Ending Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> From the request of a lemon with Erza and Mirajane.

Erza and Mirajane have always had a rivalry between the,math at stems back to their youth. When they were younger they would often get into fights the tended to get out of hand very quickly but though as they grew up their rivalry toned down, it never ended.

There would be times where the two would subtly express their rivalry through various tiny comments to each other, then their were the rarer times where they would actually get physical.

But now in their more mature years the one thing that really brought out thier rivalry was a single person.

You had somehow managed to gained the romantic attention from both Erza and Mirajane and though you may have remained oblivious to their feelings, they definitely knew of the others and set out to see who would become your lover.

Again, the two were subtle. They didn't just go full out in expressing their feelings towards you as if they were honest, they enjoyed the little competition they had going. 

No they tried smaller things, basically getting more alone time with you than the other.

Mirajane would often request your help at the bar of the guild whereas Erza would ask you to assist her on jobs, whatever means to get you alone with them.

Their requests often got in the way of the other's as for example, Erza would ask you to assist her on a job she has found but you would have already promised Mirajane you would help her. And vice versa.

But then there were the more crafty ideas they had. One being one time when you was about to head home for the night but Erza stopped you to ask if you would accompany her on a job, but Mirajane found a way to gain your attention.

The white haired bad maid woudo "accidentally" trip which would cause you to catch her and as Mirajne hopes you hold her in a protective manner as you ask of her wellbeing.

Erza caught onto this tactic quick and called it dirty and deceitful but Mirajane countered, "all is fair in love and war".

Eventually though the the women of Fairy Tail decided that it was time to be frank about their feelings towards you,myiu yage this cliche but amusing obliviousness to their expressions of interest and so they wanted to tell you straight.

The thing is though they both asked you on the same day at separate times for you to stay behind late after everyone else is gone as they had matters of importance to speak with you.

You didn't see and connection between the separate requests so didn't mention the other so Erza and Mirajane were surprised to see the other stay behind after everyone else left. But there was no turning back at this point as you was already there with them and wondering what they had to say.

It just depended on who's feelings you accepted.

So you asked the two what it was they wanted to say and the two women of Fairy Tail looked at you and said outright what they feel for you, explaining their subtle love battle for your time and attention.

You listened to what they had to say and in the end actually felt dumb for not realising anything, it may be subtle but the amount of time they wished to spend with you should have gave something away.

"Damn I'm so dense" you mused before Erza asked you to give all and end all question.

"Who's feelings do you return?" She asked and you took a deep breath, sitting yourself against the bar counter as you looked at the two. Both having hopeful expressions.

"Well, the only thing I can actually say is I'm kinda interested in both of you, I mean you're both amazing, Erza with your strong fighting will, Mira with your kindness" you said before rubbing the back of your neck as you knew the obvious issue.

You liked both of them but couldn't accept one without hurting the other.

But then Mirajane made a suggestion, for one final Challange to see who would be your lover and Erza was all ears as the barmaid of Fairy Tail smiled.

"We're alone right now, nobody should be coming by until tomorrow, I propose that you have sex with me and Erza, whoever you find the most satisfying will be your lover" Mirajane said to you.

You're mouth fell open at that suggestion whereas Erza just accepted straight away, a challenging gleam in her eyes before both she and Mirajane looked to you and asked what you think. 

You pick your jaw up off the floor before asking if you heard Mira right and she nodded, both her and Erza stepping toward you and saying that you had both of them for the night. They will allow you to have them as you please to see which would be your lover, your verdict being the final decision and the end of this love battle between them.

"But let's face it, I'm surely going to win as I have some experience so will he wouldn't have to worry about holding back" Mirajane said to whcih Erza countered that it woudo be more significant with her seeing you woudo be taking her first time.

Of course they would be competitive till the very end.

Erza and Mirajane both looked to you and kissed your cheeks before going down to their knees and unfastening your pants and pulling them down to free your hardening length, both staring at your size with heat rising between both their legs.

You was really going to be having sex with both Erza and Mirajane before the night was up.

You was lost in the thought of that for a moment which caused you to harden fast and the two women kneeling before your cock were flustered at the sight before they both made you look to them as leaned forward and licked along the sides of your erect phallus.

You looked down to see brown and blue eyes staring up at you, Erza licking the right side of your cock as Mirajane had the left.

Even if they were competing with each other, they did wang to pleasure you so cast aside the rivalry a little to give you a double double blowjob and you couldn't help but main with appreciation at what they were doing. The feeling caused by the two working together taking your full focus as you leaned back against the bar counter.

You closed your eyes for a moment but they opened again as a pair of lips wrapped around the tip of your cock as the other sucked at the base.

Looking down you saw Mira had her lips wrapped your cock as Erza licked at the base, both staring intently at you as if asking for your opinion of what they were doing and you responded by moaning from their actions again. That being the only thing you can think of that woudo show you was enjoying this.

You did reach your hands down, running through their hair and both smiled up at you before Mirajane started to take the entirety of your shaft into her mouth. Knocking Erza aside as she fervently bobbed her head along your cock and staring upwards at you the whole time, Erza being a little annoyed about being pushed aside but then you pulled her up to her feet.

Chocolate brown eyes looked into yours before she cupped your cheek in her hand, she was about to do something she had admittedly longed to do fo herself and maybe to annoy Mirajane a tad but they were rivals after all.

Erza leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss that made her heart beat faster, something only you have ever managed to do. Erza only really had a rush from battles and kept a serious attitude but here she was now letting herself to you by kissing you, her heart soaring.

She did glance down to see Mirajane's narrowed eyes but payed little mind to her rival, instead Erza cupped your other cheek and pushed the kiss deeper before gasping as you reached a hand up her blue skirt and between her legs.

You rubbed her wet folds through her panties and a pink hue flared across Erza's cheeks at you feeling her arousal.

"You caused this" she said breaking the kiss before moaning as you stimulated her body.

"Only you could get me like this" she moaned before kissing you again but Mirajane wasn't going to bow out yet.

She started bobbing her head faster along your cock which made you moan into the kiss with Erza, Mirajane humming around you to send vibrational stimulating through you and your hand ran through her hair made her shiver a little as she orally serviced you.

She couldn't help but smil around your shaft at the fact she was making you feel good, but then she got a surprise as yiu broke the kiss with Erza to warn that you was close.

That didn't deter Mirajane though, she instead bobbed her head faster to coax you to release where you shot your land into her mouth and her hands pressed to your thighs as she gulped down your cum whilst staring up into your eyes.

When you finished cumming, Mirajane lifted her head back for a breath before smiling sweetly up at you and asking how that felt to which you made her smile brighten by praising her on it.

"I, happy to hear I please you" she said before asking Erza if you should move onto the main event, the part that would decide who was to be your lover.

"I am ready" Erxa stated confidently before she and Mirajane stepped to the table that was adjacent to you.

Erza sat herself on the table and parted her legs whilst removing her upper clothing to show her bountiful chest whereas Mirajane simply bent over the table and pulled up her dress. Both looked to you to decided who would go first.

It was a difficult choice. From how wet she was when you was touching her, Erza was clearly anticipateoit but Mirajane did just bring you to an orgasm.

It was a tough call but you stepped between Erza's legs first, pulling her to the edge of the table as her panties were moved aside for you to penetrate her. Hands gripping your shoulders as she smiled at you, saying she was waiting for you to be her first before taking a shot at Mirajane for it not being her first time.

"I made one drunken mistake during my modelling phase, I would have happily saved myself" Mira said with a soft smile, towards you, saying she woudo have wished she didn't get drunk that one time but the experience would mean she could take much more than Erza.

"We'll see about that, you, take me now" Erza said looking back to you before wincing as yiu suddenly pushed into her and took her first time.

You quickly apologised for being so hasty but Erza placed a finger over your lips, one eyes opened as she smiled at you. She said that it was inevitable there would be some pain and seeing that it was you being her first time it was worth it.

You captured Erza's lips and her warrior nature melted again as she gave herself to you, moaning softly into your lock as you began thrusting into her. 

At risk of sounding like some fantasist, this was something Erza had dreamt of for so long now. You got passed the warrior side of Erza to the point where the two of you were just a man and women making love.

She couldn't happier really.

Erza continued to moan into your kiss as you thrusted at a steady pace before she leaned to your ear and said that you didn't have to hold back for her sake but you said you didn't want to rush her and she responded by pecking your lips, saying you was too considerate at times and for once to just do as you wished.

She said she was yours for the night, so have her.

You took to her words, picking up the pace of your thrusts which caused Erza to lean her head on your shoulder and moan more louder than before as she felt you pushing deeper into her as well as faster. 

She knew there was great pleasure to sex but she didn't expect this, the fact it was you only made Erza's heart beat faster and her breaths quickened. Her hands cupped your face and she kissed you, deeper than last time before feeling you pull her off the table so she stood against it and lifted one of her legs so you could hit even deeper points of her pussy.

Erza gripped the sides of the table as her head fell back in moans of pleasure, the impact of your thrusts causing her breasts to bounce and your eyes cou don't keep away from the tantalising view and neither could your hand.

As you held up Erza's leg with one hand, you grasped at her chest and managed her her breast which was met with one of her hands closing over hours as her chocolate eyes stared into yours.

A smile was spread across her lips as a blush was for her cheeks, Erza was feeling such amazing pleasure but urged you to go faster and even a little rougher with her. You taking up her offer and locking lips with her as her moans gained a lot of volume from the intensity that your thrusts gained.

Erza's pussy was gripping down tight around you at this point, intentions to make you cum inside ehr high as she gripped the table and you tight.

Her voice filled the near empty guild hall with a cry of release as you brought Erza to her orgasm, her pussy contracting around you and you pushed against her with a grunt as you came inside her as well.

Warmth radiated around Erza, in her chest and in her pussy as she held you tight. She welcomed the viscous substance which pumped into her before catching herself against the table as you withdrew from her.

Erza's legs were actually numb from the pleasure and she had to sit down unless she wished to fall on her face, she was indeed satisfied and said she hoped you felt the same before you kissed her which showed you did enjoy it.

But now it was Mirajane's turn, she had waited patiently and now that patience paid off as you took her hand and pulled her close.

She gasped from the closeness between you before melting in your arms as you kissed her. Just like Erza, Mirajane was happy to return the kiss before leaning to whisper into your ear that she was ready for you as well. Stepping from you to assumed the same position as before of bending over the table.

You stepped behind Mirajane and hiked her dress up, laying it over her back and pulling her panties down to her ankles before getting into position,

You held her hips as your still erect cock pointed at her entrance and upon meeting her gaze, you began penetrating her.

Mirajne held a hand over her mouth to suppress the moan that left her but you pulled the hand away and replaced it with your lips, Mira's heart beating faster like Erza's had as your lips danced.

Your hands were occupied, one on her waist as the other held Mirajane's. Your hips pulled back and pushed forward again as her pussy loosened to let you pull out only to suck you back in, Mirajane's eyes were closed as she relished the pleasure she was feeling.

She did wish she saved herself for you but like she said, she got drunk once during her modelling career and lost her virginity due to her not thinking clearly. She wished she could take back that moment to give it to you but the way you was beings its her now showed you didn't mind.

"Mirajane" you spoke her name and she was brought back to reality after being lost in thoughts, you asking if she was alright which made her smile and nod.

"I'm just happy to be doing this with you" she said leaning back to kiss you before saying to go faster.

You did as she asked, the pace of your thrusts steadily increasing like they had done with Erza and Mirajane could feel you pumping into her at the rapid pace that made her legs tremble, she was glad she was braced against the table otherwise she may have crumbled to her knees from the pleasure.

Your hands then lopped under Mirajane's arms and pulled her to stand, her blue eyes looking to you as you pulled her dress down below her breast which yiu cupped and kneaded.

Mirajane's moans gained more volume as you touched her before feeling your lips against her neck, her breaths hitched as she felt you kissing her neck and sucking a little below the collar. Not enough to leave any obvious signs of your late night actions but enough to cause mewls to leave Mirajane.

"Ah, if you keep this up I don't think I'll be able to hold it back" Mirajne moaned as she felt her release rising and you leaned to her ear and said for ehr to cum whenever she wished and she turned her head to capture your lips as your thrusts brought her to an orgasm that made her body tremble.

But yiu kept thrusting.

Thrusting, groping and kissing. Your actions brought quakes to Mirajane's body and the pleasure was too much for her to truly convey with words.

Her voice was gaining volume again as she began pushing back to your thrusts so you pushed deeper into her as you was also getting a little rougher, she didn't mind though as it felt amazing.

It was at this point you was also coming close to your next orgasm and you warned Mirajne only for her to quickly say for you to cum inside her.

Blue eyes meeting yours with a soft smile.

"I love you" she said kissing you before you came inside her.

You pushed against Mirajane so she was bent over the table again, lips still met in a dance as she felt you filling her before came the time she wished never did as you pulled out.

You stepped back to lean against the bar.

Erza and Mirajane stood on shaky legs and faced you, both smiling as they said that you made them feel so good before Erza thread to Mirajane just to make something clear.

"Before, when I mentioned that this wasn't your first time like mine, I hope you don't believe that I was insinuating anything derogatory" she said and Mirajane smiled and said that it was fine as she knew this wasn't her first as she hoped it would he but she enjoyed it nevertheless.

Then they both turned to you to ask who satisfied you the most.

You actually forgot that was the point behind this and stammered out that you cou don't really say, that bringing a smirk to Erza's lips.

"Now that just won't do, will it, Mira?" She asked and the barmaid of Fairy Tail shook her head with a smile, saying that it seems you would just have to keep going as many rounds until you can say who was better.

As appealing as that sounds, you only have so much energy in you and you doubt that you can in one night of at all decided who was better during sex out of the two.

But then both of them laughed at your stupor, Erza saying that they were kidding before looking to Mirajane and suggesting an truce to their rivalry for your heart. Saying that she would be willing to share of Mirajane was and Mira definitely had no qualms with that.

After all, she and Erza were both friends and it would pain her to cause heartache for a friend.

"Then it's settled, we will both be your lovers, how does that sound?" Erza asked you only to see your jaw hit the floor at the offer.

"I'll think that's a yes" Mirajane giggled before both she and Erza stepped forward and kissed your cheeks before assuming the position ps they did before.

"We were serious about another round though, do have the energy for that at least?" Mirajane asked with a smile before gasping with a subsequent giggle as you quickly got behind her again.

"I think that's also a yes" Erza mused before gasping herself as you brought Mirajane to stand before her and bent the barmaid forward so she was leaning between the redheads legs.

"Can't be leaving anyone out" you said seeing that you were shared lovers before thrusting into Mirajane who moaned into Erza's pussy and caused said redheaded warrior to moan also.

Moans filled the guild hall for a good amount of time until it was decided by the three of you that you should head home, Erza and Mirajane both kissing you goodnight before leaving you outside the guild hall as they headed home. You just stood there for a moment trying to convey what just happened.

"That is some rivalry that they have between them" you eventually said before you started homeward as well, knowing your days at Fairy Tail were going to be even more interesting from that day forward.

But yiu looked forward to it as did Erza and Mirajane.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
